1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and particularly relates to art for color balance correction on image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing called color balance correction for correcting changes in color according to the type of light source during imaging, is performed on image data generated by a digital still camera or a video camera. As a typical color balance correction method, methods are known for which the basic idea is to correct each color component so that the average color of the overall image becomes colorless (white or gray).
By color balance correction, it is possible to reduce color seepage that occurs in images. For example, a subject that was originally white color can be reproduced with the correct white color regardless of the type of light source or the like during imaging.
However, aforementioned color balance correction performed on a portrait (human subject image) for which the overall background is a blue-tinged white, suppresses blue tints and emphasizes the red tints for the overall image, so the flesh color of the human subject which is the main subject becomes red-tinged, significantly distancing it from the desired color. Thus, when using such conventional correction method, there is the risk of making an undesirable change to the color tone of a specific subject.